


Over The Hump

by aNGELICmURDER



Series: It's August Though [15]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Interspecies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNGELICmURDER/pseuds/aNGELICmURDER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Bunny got a point in their relationship where they need to have that talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over The Hump

Bunny watched Jack as he flew across the Warren, staff in hand sprinkling bits of snow over his eggs as his little way of watering them. The flowers shuddered under the cold snowfall but soaked up the water. Not that Jack would listen but the flowers already had enough water. The extra water wouldn’t kill them, the Warren, for all its bounties of Nature and blooms and shrubbery was first and foremost his homes and carefully balanced for the best growth with spells, and wards to keep most of the rot away and pests away.

Jack would occasionally look up at him, smiling that self-satisfied smile, pulling at his lids, eyes soft and twinkling in the bioluminescent light. He’d then fly over to Bunny, hover for a bit and then tap their foreheads together, whispering a soft strained voice how much he loved him.

Bunny would pull him down, sometimes chinning him, sometimes just holding as he felt the strain in Jack’s voice. He didn’t know why Jack’s voice strained and Jack would never tell him but Bunny tried not to push him. He’d tell him on his own eventually.

Their friends were happy for them. Of course it did take some getting use to. Tooth awkwardly congratulated them when she found out. Rubbing her arms and fluttering her wings as she tried to smile but look anywhere but the two of them. Jack kept up the small talk, telling about Bunny and how they managed along just fine, thanking her for her blessings. North was a bit different. 

When they told North, he was drinking Eggnog. They had prepped North by telling him they had something heavy to discuss. The room he asked them to meet him in smelled heavy with nutmeg and spiced rum but North was his cheery self even with intoxicant on his desk smelling up the place. 

Jack and Bunny had rock paper scissored for who would tell the man, Bunny of course losing because he had no fingers (even kicking himself after he realised this) and ended up sputtering out to North that he and Jack were dating.

North was mid sip. Bunny smelt like Eggnog for days after the incident. Jack still found it funny, and would sometimes call the other Eggnog just to watch his face contort; flabbergasted and irritated.

Sandy actually came to them before they could find him. He had a complicated series of sand images above his head. They were still a bit hard for Jack to make out, especially with the pace Sandy was going but in the end it boiled down to. Congrats. It’s about time. 

The two squirmed but smiled and thanked Sandy for his blessings as well, glad to have the whole coming out ordeal over with. Their friends knew and supported them and better yet there was no awkward mentions of their overtly different species.

After the commotion with their friends had died down Bunny and Jack were free to be as public as with their affection as they wanted. Something Bunny was secretly excited for. The hand holding, the cuddling, slightly more public chinning. Not a lot of people knew it to look at him but he was a romantic.

Of course, a good chunk of the romance involved actually came as a joint effort between both lovers, which was a little hard when your SO was being closed off. Jack told him at the start of their relationship he wasn’t exactly touchy feely. Bunny thought he could deal with that but Jack was a little too militant in his need for space.

He didn’t show any signs of hating. He’d help with Easter, painting his eggs and would bring him hot chocolate and dinner if Bunny ever got into the mood to stay up for days at time painting sometimes he’d even just spend the time singing as they lay in bed cuddling but wasn’t it hard.

Bunny would start chinning Jack, nuzzling and becoming more interested in anything outside of the PG cuddling they were doing for the most part he knew Jack wanted it too, or at least he thought he did? He never initiated sex, and just getting kisses from him was worse than pulling teeth and Jack offered nothing but excuses each time. 

That was going to end tonight. Bunny had invited Jack down to the Warren for a small dinner, it’d be a year since they started dating and Bunny wanted to be sure they had a future. He prepared a good meal for them. A special carrot stew made with roasted Squash and seasoned with parsley and bay leaves with a pitcher of Okra punch, made with almond milk sitting between them.

When Jack showed up he brought with him a large white unmarked bottle, similar to a few of the long necked bottles he knew North kept at his bed when he needed a night cap. The winter sprite landed and propped his staff at the door and walked up to the table. 

“That’s quite the spread their Cottontail.” Jack laughed, a soft smile on his face as he took a seat. “Anything I should know about?”

“Ha, ha.” 

Aside from the first awkward exchange, they barely said a word all meal. Not that Jack didn’t try; he kept teasing his boyfriend about the dinner, the night, asking him if it was going anywhere and kept getting one word replies or sometimes just straight grunts in return. In the end he just let it drop and ate his soup in silence.

“Bunny, what’s with the silent treatment?” Jack asked, putting down his spoon as soon as the last bite was cleared. “Are you still made about the me making snow in the entrance because if you are I’m sorry.”

Except he wasn’t really sorry if the self-satisfied look on his face was anything to go by. Bunny sighed. “Like you bloody are.”

Jack just smiled at him.

“But I do have something I wanna talk to you about.” Bunny said. 

“Ok…”

Bunny took a deep breath, steading his nerves as he tried to word his question carefully. “Do you find me attractive?”

“What?”

“We haven’t had sex since we started dating and I know you like me and I like you but whenever we try to take things further, it’s like-“ Bunny waved his paws in the air, smoothing down the fur rising up the back of his neck. “You just turn off on me. “

“Oh.” Jack wilted. “I didn’t want to hurt your feelings.”

Bunny, froze, mouth dropping open as Jack looked down at his table. “You didn’t want to hurt my feelings?”

Jack started correcting himself, realising Bunny had misunderstood him. “Wait was this all a joke to you?”

“Bunny no, -wait”

“Oh happy, let’s have one on over the Easter Bunny. Hahaha.”

Jack screamed, Ice taking over the floor and stopping Bunny long enough for Jack to get in a word.  
“I wasn’t trying to trick you! I do love you! It’s just you’re a six foot tall Bunny and I’m a human. It just freaks me out ok! I can’t…”

He choked up and grabbed his staff, flying out through the door and exiting the warren as Bunny tried to call back to him.

 

Jack hadn’t seen, spoken to or even communicated with Bunny in over a month. The entire he spent wracked with guilt over possibly destroying one of the few good things in his life. He flew back into the warren, the perpetual spring weather warming him and frosting over the ground where he stepped. He’d gotten a letting from Bunny through North. It didn’t explain anything but asked Jack to come visit him when he had a chance. He was surprised that the Wards still let him through, assuming Bunny had changed them after his freak out over their anniversary dinner. 

When he entered the burrow, He couldn’t find Bunny, looking around in the pale light and wondering where the other was. Jack screamed, “Bunny! I’m touching your paints.”

Jack tipped over an empty cup, hoping the noise would attract the very anal Bunny to his location.

“Haha, bloody tosser.” Bunny’s voice came out gruff from behind him and he jumped, backing into something hard and soild and muscled and holy shit a stranger was in Bunny’s Warren.

Jack moved away, staff raised and aimed at the intruder. He was tall, six feet with white hair and dark black at the sides. He had dark skin and markings on his skin similar to the marking Bunny had on his arms and legs. He was only wearing a set of pants too. “How’d you get in?”

The stranger laughed, raising his hands up. “Relax snowflake, It’s just me.”

“Oh yea? Tell me something Bunny would know then.” Jack didn’t lower his staff any, in fact he looked a little pissed.

“You haven’t told the others yet but you’ve already started building your own headquarters in Antarctica.” He offered.

Jack lowered his staff, eyes widening as he took in his boyfriend. “What happened?”

Bunny put his hand down and wrapped Jack up in a hug, groaning and sighing into his hair, revelling in the smell of fresh snow. “I’m a Pooka mate, We’re shape shifters.”

“So this isn’t permanent is it?” As much as Jack liked what he was seeing he still wanted his Bunny back.

“Nah, I can’t hold it that long.” Bunny whispered. “I’m sorry I didn’t notice sooner.”

“It’s fine. I should have said something. I thought I could handle the difference.” Jack muttered into his chest. “I kinda miss the fur a little.”

Bunny laughed, the chuckling vibrating inside his chest and along Jack’s face. “Thanks but this is just for special occasions.”

“Oh yea?”

“Yea.” Bunny gripped Jack’s face in his hands, rubbing his new opposable thumbs along the sides of Jack’s face as he leaned down to kiss him.


End file.
